


【LF用】【梦改文】2018.09.18 满天零星·第五夜（满零/庆成）

by aggie1akino



Category: news(band)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 注意事项：1.本文为作者睡觉做梦做出来的二次同人作品，七天连着做了这样七个梦，七个梦主人公相同，世界观和时间线不同，感觉很有趣，必须要记录一发。本篇正好是在考试前夕梦见的，解压能力超群的一个梦。2.请理解二大禁含义3.短篇注意，完结注意，莫名其妙注意。4.系列文，本篇非常悠闲、他人（女儿）视角。避雷注意。





	【LF用】【梦改文】2018.09.18 满天零星·第五夜（满零/庆成）

奥米加星云：如藏匿于远方的天鹅般纯净的弥漫星云 【纯白的世界，温暖的火，和你】庆♂X成♂

 

我沿着被白雪覆盖的河岸一个人走着，太阳照耀着远处湖水结成的的冰面，折射出了耀眼的光芒。远远地地方有片松树林，在白雪的下面还有些许的绿色。

我往前走，走了很久走到太阳被云遮去，天空开始飘起小雪，我裹紧了自己的围巾，看着越来越近的小树林。

脚下的雪无比松软，踩下去的瞬间发出滋滋的声音，我伸出手，一枚雪花飘到了我的手上，看着雪花渐渐消融在掌心里，突然感到了一种难以形容的欢悦感。

 

绕着湖畔拐了个弯，一栋白墙红瓦的欧式房屋出现在我的面前。白雪覆盖了它红色的屋檐，感觉就如同被白雪掩藏起来一样。

风越来越大了，雪也大了起来，我的周遭一下被白色包裹，我一瞬间感觉自己犹如身处白色的天堂。我加紧了步伐向白色的房子走去，当我走近才看到白色的墙上装饰着涂白的圆木，门口的阳台上还随意的放着红色的圣诞铃铛与白色的鹿角装饰。

 

我走到白色装涂的白色木门门口，轻轻推开了门，红木的家具与白色的装饰让我的身体一瞬间温暖起来。

 

“欢迎回来。”一个男人的声音从房间里传了过来。

客厅里传来了火焰的温暖，我连忙脱下厚重的雪地靴向客厅走去。

先生坐在客厅旁的红木书桌上写着东西，他带着不常戴的圆眼镜，皱着眉头在思考什么，四周围满了各种纸张和书籍。

 

“东西都买回来了？”他头也不抬的问道。

“啊。”我连忙打开背包，从背包里拿出了墨水与纸张。“嗯，都买回来了。”

“嗯。就放在客厅吧，你也烤烤火暖暖身子。”他抬起头，将笔尖放到墨水盒里沾了沾墨水。

 

我将东西放在客厅的小桌子上，一屁股坐在柔软的沙发上，看着火炉里滋啦啦的燃烧着的木材和飞扬的火花，然后呆呆地看着先生写着原稿。

 

“回来待多久？”一个声音从客厅后面的走廊里传了出来，庆酱走了出来，手中端着一杯咖啡和一壶茶水。

“嗯。应该不会太久。”我回答道。

他走到先生的身边，将咖啡放在先生的右手边，稍微清理了一下那混乱的书桌。然后，俯身在先生的耳边低语了几句，亲吻了一下他的脸颊。先生稍稍闪躲了一下，余光瞥了我一眼，我立刻收回脸上的笑容，转头继续看着壁炉里的火光。

庆酱也不在意，端着茶壶向客厅走过来，临走还揉了一把先生的头毛。

 

他在小桌子上放上两个茶杯，给我倒了一杯茶。他一边给自己倒着茶，一边说道：“外面的湖面都结起冰了吧。”我喝着茶低声附和了一声，“这段时候钓鱼大概会比较困难了。”我继续附和着。

“一切还顺利？”他问道，我突然感觉鼻子发酸，脸颊发烫，差点眼泪就要流下来。

 

“啊。”他放下茶杯，绕过小桌子走到我的面前，将双手搭在我的肩膀上。“有什么事情一定要告诉我们。”他看着我，如同想要把自己所有的力量都传达给我一样。“加油。” 

 

不知道什么时候先生也走了过来，站在他的旁边。“因为觉得你是我们重要的女儿（大事な娘って思てるから。不知道如何翻译···总觉得怪怪的（扶额）”


End file.
